A Second Chance A Leonard Bones McCoy one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Time can be a funny thing, but when Muera Kirk finds herself thrown out of her own timeline and into another, she's afraid of being alone. But when fate throws her into the life of her brother, can she fit into a new life where nobody knows her? BonesxOC


A/N: This is my first ever Star Trek fic, so it may not be brilliant, since it's been years since I watched the series so this is mainly based on the film... ok pretty much entirely based on the film . if there's any major inconsistencies feel free to let me know :)

* * *

I sighed as I heard Spock come back "It's still out there you know!" a familiar voice yelled, Jim.

"I'll deal with it" I stated as I grabbed a branch from the fire as I turned to Spock "you'd better explain stuff to him" I smiled as I headed to the cave's entrance to beat up whatever monster had followed them back. Though it ended up just running away after pointing the burning stick at it a few times. "That was boring" I sighed as headed back to Spock and Jim. I put the stick back on the fire as I stretched

"So who is she?" I turned to see Jim

"Jim!" I hugged him "I missed you Jim"

"Muera this is not your Jim" Spock stated, as I let my grip falter

"Sorry..." I stepped back

"It's fine" he smirked I giggled

"Same old Jim, I'm from an alternate time line, just like Spock, however I'm only from about five years into the future instead of 25 years like Spock here. My ship was somehow dragged into the time disruption caused by the black hole. I was captured at the same time as Spock, they released me here since I wasn't involved."

"But how do you know me?"

"I'm your little sister, Muera Tib. Kirk. Though in this time line we're the same age"

"Wait in your time line I have a sister?" I nodded "Wow, that's awesome" I chuckled

"You're still my Jim" I hugged him again "My big brother" I felt the tears well up as he wrapped his arms around me

"Shh" he cooed "It's all right"

"It's been a while since I've seen the two of you like this" I wiped my eyes "We should head to the outpost" I nodded as I grabbed my coat slipping it on

"You should have been wearing that all the time you could have caught a cold!"

"I'm fine, I was always better at dealing with the cold than you were" I smiled as I skipped to the entrance "Come on" I pulled him out into the snow.

…

"Are you a member of Star fleet command?" The younger Spock asked Scotty and I

"Well yeah, well no... it's complicated... I refuse to get involved!" I protested, I hate it when the two of them fight they're best friends for crying out loud! I sighed as they started punching each other

"Spock! Jim! Stop it!" I yelled as Spock started choking him "Jim!" I was about to hit Spock when his father interrupted their fight and Spock let go before releasing himself from duty "Jim are you all right?" I took the tricorder from my necklace giving him a once over "just a broken nose, why do you two always have to fight" I sighed

"Well it happens" he shrugged

"Well done Jim now we have no captain and no first officer to replace him" a familiar voice sounded I'd never forget that voice. His voice. I turned to see him

"Leonard..."

"Muera, are you all right? You look really pale? You caught a cold didn't you!" I shook my head

"I … I have to go" I pushed passed him as I ran away from the bridge until I came to the viewing deck, this was our secret place, where we could meet without Jim's prying eyes "Leo..." I curled up bringing my knees to my chest.

…

"Hey, are you all right?" I opened my eyes

"Leo. I just had the weirdest dream, I got sucked into a black hole and was sent back in time five years. I met my brother, but our dad died when Jim was born so I didn't exist in this time line, and Spock was there well there were two Spocks, an old one and a young one" I chuckled "Spock was captain of the enterprise instead of Jim, isn't that weird?"

"Erm, Muera was it? Jim sent me to find you, he filled me in on the whole you're his sister from an alternative time line thing, and he was worried about you"

"So it wasn't a dream?" he shook his head

"I'm afraid not"

*Bones' POV*

I watched as this girl, that Jim said was his sister, started crying, "I'm sorry, it's just... I miss home" she wiped her eyes as she clasped at something on her necklace "I'm Muera Kirk, I guess this is technically our first time meeting, Leonard McCoy... or should I call you Bones like my brother?"

"Leonard is fine..." I sighed "How did you find this place? Nobody really knows about it since it's easier to get to the deck below"

"You showed me it, almost four years ago..."

"We knew each other?" she nodded "how?"

"We were... best friends..." she looked at her hands before standing up silently.

"Jim wants to see you, before he heads onto Nero's ship with Spock" she nodded as we headed towards the transporter room. "I found her Jim" I stated as she ran into his arms. Now I see them together they do look a little a like, but not much.

"Let me come with you!" she stated "I can fight, I'll be able to help you"

"No way, Bones make sure she doesn't leave, you're in charge of her ok!" I nodded as she stepped back from the platform

"You'd better come back alive,"

"Of course I will" he grinned as they were transported to Nero's ship.

"They'll be fine" I stated, she nodded "Come on, Jim told me to show you your room." we started walking when she stated

"I should have gone with them. I can fight, better than he can at that!" I chuckled

"Is that so?"

"Trust me, you don't grow up being James.'s little sister and not learn how to fight" she smiled "You're the one who told me to stop fighting." she paused "Damn it Muera I'm a Doctor not a god-damned miracle worker, stop injuring Jim and the guards so often, as if I don't have enough things to deal with" she giggled "or something like that. Though it came in handy when we were on missions the amount of times I saved your ass, you were in charge of my medical care so often though, at one point you reserved me a bed in sick bay" I smiled as she continued reminiscing "One of my favourites was when Jim's daughter was born, Amelia, he was so happy he fell down the stairs he was in sick bay for a week, the amount of lectures you gave him"

"Jim has a daughter?" I asked in disbelief

"Yep, his wife was a family friend, my dad introduced them when he entered the academy, so they probably never met, since she wasn't in star fleet..." she paused as she stopped walking she sighed "They won't ever know what happened to me... I was just on a trip to get some herbs from a nearby planet, you were looking after Amelia, since you couldn't fly a ship, she was sick so you promised to make her a remedy... and that's when I was swallowed by the black hole"

"Don't worry, they'll figure it out" I placed my hand on her shoulder "especially if Jim's still friends with that pointy eared hobgoblin" she giggled as she hugged me

"You're just like my Leo..."

"Well we are the same person" she nodded "This is your room, Jim wanted you staying close to us, his room is across the hall and mine is the next one along"

"Ok... Leo... do you have volume VI of medical history? The Medicines of the 21st Century one?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" That's not exactly easy reading

"Well, I was half way through it and if I don't finish a book it really bugs me"

"You sure you're related to Jim? He wouldn't be caught dead reading a book"

"Tell me about it! You'd think an aspiring captain would read a little" I chuckled at her outburst as she turned back to me "Anyway, can I borrow it please?" she looked up and batted her eyelashes a little bit, she'd certainly learned Jim's puppy dog eyes, but she looked rather adorable.

"Sure, do you want it now?" she nodded as we headed to my room "sorry about the mess"

"It's fine" she sat on my bed as I began searching for the book, I glanced over to see her reading some practice medical studies I'd been flicking through.

"Do you understand those?" I asked, she nodded in reply "That's impressive, here's that book"

"Thank you" she smiled, she was enchanting

"So what did you do in your time line?"

"A few things, I was Captain of the USS Marvin for a few years, but I returned to the enterprise since I really missed everyone. I decided to start training to become a medic,but I ended up helping look after my niece most of the time since Jim was busy most of the time."

"You sound like you're some kind of prodigy" she chuckled

"Not at all, I just had some very good teachers, I had a lot of screw ups too" she closed the papers sitting them on the desk "I had a lot of problems when I started out, I had a big shadow to live up to... and I wasn't all too happy about it..." she slowly rose to her feet clutching the book to her chest, she took a breath as she looked over to me "Thank you for the book Leonard... if you'd like I could help you in sick bay sometimes, since I doubt I'll have much else to do... besides reading"

"Sure, that would be nice, I'm the only medical officer on board at the moment..."

"Then it's settled" she smiled "I'll come to sick bay tomorrow, I only have about half the book to read, I should get it finished by morning" she stretched "Night Leonard" she headed out of the door, most likely to her own room.

*Muera's POV*

I stretched as I climbed out of my shower, I should go see Jim, according to the girl who came to drop off some clothes, since I didn't have any, Jim had come back while I was sleeping... I sighed as I got dressed and grabbed my book, I only had one chapter left to read, surely I'd be able to find a few minutes to read through it.

"Muera! Wait up" I turned to see Jim running towards me "Where you going?"

"Down to sickbay to see Bones" I smiled "You?"

"Same, he said he wanted to check up on me" he draped his arm around my shoulder "Anyway, why are you going to see Bones?"

"I promised to help him in sickbay since he was kind enough to lend me his book"

"Really. At least you're getting on with people then" I nodded

"How come you're so accepting, I mean you never knew me, I never existed here but you just accepted me"

"Well you are my sister, so why shouldn't I?" he grinned

"You're such a moron" I chuckled as we entered sick bay "Morning Leonard" I smiled as he looked up from a file

"Morning Muera, Jim" he smiled "I'll give Jim the once over, so can you wait here Muera?"

"Sure" I smiled "It'll give me time to finish reading" he chuckled as he shooed Jim into another room. Once I finished my book I decided to just lay on one of the beds I took the Tricorder from my necklace, it was a smaller model than what people expected but it worked just as well, "I wonder how he is..." I sighed "how they all are..." I felt my eyes water

"Here" I looked over to see Leonard holding out a handkerchief, I mumbled thanks as I wiped my eyes "Must be tough, just leaving everything behind"

"It's just what's Jim going to say when Amelia asks where her Auntie is? Or how will he react? I don't like it when I cause so much worry!" I sobbed as I tried to force back the tears, he wrapped his arms around me, just like he used to "I promised I wouldn't worry you any more" I buried my face into his chest "I promised..."

"I sound like I was pretty strict?" he chuckled slightly

"Only with me, you wouldn't let me do anything dangerous." I sighed as we pulled apart "sorry, this is the second time I've broke down crying in front of you"

*Bones POV*

"It's fine" I stated as I started flicking through the file again, I looked up as she was fiddling with her necklace, Only strict with you eh? "I doubt you have a copy of your medical files with you?"

"No... Oh... Passengers on a Star fleet vessel must undergo a vigorous health check" she sighed

"Well we could wait until we return to Earth since there isn't a female nurse on board" she shook her head

"If we do that you and Jim could get into trouble. So you'll have to do it." she smiled softly as she headed to the back room "You can come in when you've got everything ready" I nodded as she disappeared into the other room, you really are something else. I gathered everything I needed as I knocked on the door "come in Leonard" she replied as I entered the room, locking the door behind me, I turned to see her sat in a black, lace underwear set, she looked stunning, she stood, her bare feet touching the stone floor

"I'll start with the physical exam" I added as I took my tricorder running it over her skin, it was smooth and flawless I traced my fingers across a scar on her lower back causing her to shiver "Sorry"

"It's fine" she smiled

"Your statistics seem fine, you can get dressed" she nodded as she pulled the dress over her head as I readied a needle to collect some blood, she sat on the bed as I took some blood from her arm. She barely winced as I removed the needle "You're a better patient than Jim, he hates needles"

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a chicken sometimes" she chuckled "So, you still afraid of space? Or dying inside something that flies... in space?" she questioned as she put pressure on her arm

"Not so much. You know it's a bit unfair that you know so much about me and I know nothing about you"

"True..." she smiled "You can ask me anything" Anything... "Well since you have already seen me virtually naked, you may as well ask anything you'd like"

"You're far too trusting" I sighed "Come on, I'll talk you through the sickbay's layout" she nodded as she followed me.

…

I watched as she took the bandages out of the cupboard, "You should be more careful around the stairs..."

"Pavel" he stated "Pavel Chekov"

"Pavel, falling down stairs is a bad idea" she smiled softly as she wrapped the bandage around his arm "I don't believe Jim was being such a moron"

"It vas my vault." she smiled softly

"There's no need to defend him" she cut the bandage "does anything else hurt?"

"No, thank you. You are a vonderful voman" she smiled

"Well thank you" he stood up "Be sure to use that arm as little as possible" he nodded as he left

"Seems like you have an admirer" I chuckled, she just shrugged as she put her supplies away

"Why, are you jealous?" she smirked before laughing "You're so adorable" she smiled as she took her necklace off, I noticed earlier her pendant was a tricorder she twirled it around her fingers as she fiddled with it

"You're pretty fond of that tricorder"

"Yeah, it was a present, when I graduated as a proper medic"

…

*Muera's POV*

"Urgh I hated those tests the first time round" I groaned as I downed my scotch

"Yeah but you'll have done fine" Jim grinned

"Only because she knows all the answers" Leo added

"Well being from the future's my advantage, some of the things I know" I smirked "I wonder if I could twist things to suit me..." I pondered the idea

"Things like what...?" Jim watched me warily

"How's Mr. Snuggles?" I heard Leo chuckle as Jim turned bright red

"Mr. Snuggles?" he questioned

"His first girlfriend gave it to him, and he kept it all these years" I grinned

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jim floundered

"Barkeep, three vodka shots please" I grinned as I paid the man, handing a shot to the two of them before smirking "It's perfectly fair, now, drinking games"

"Bring it on" Jim grinned as Leo rolled his eyes

"Really?"

"You're the one who wanted to know more about me, this is your chance" I chewed my lip as Jim started.

…

"mmm" I grinned as Leo blushed, "Come on, answer the question"

"I'll take the forfeit. Shots?" I nodded as he paid for the next round, he bought four since he had to down one as part of his forfeit the other half would have to wait till we hopefully returned to the Enterprise.

"Anyway sis, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Aww, that's no fun"

"I've done like 10 dares already" I groaned "I just want a little break from karaoke, strip teasing strangers and drinking dirty pints"

"Hey, I never made you strip tease" he protested "Anyway...Any boyfriends I should know about so I can get rid of them ahead of time?"

"None at all"

"Really?" I nodded "Anyone that you're interested in?"

"Yeah, sort of. However there was no chance of it happening. He would never feel that way about me." I sighed

"Who is he? I'm going to kick his ass for hurting my baby sister's feelings" Jim proclaimed

"Stop being such a moron" I paused "You're not my Jim...and you're not my Leo... but...I..." I took my shot downing it "Barkeep give me a scotch" he sat the glass in front of me "I've had too much to drink" I groaned as I swallowed more alcohol "I get so emotional when I'm drunk" I was about to have another sip when the glass was pried from my hand I followed it as my gaze landed on Leonard, his eyes were concerned "Leo?"

"You've had enough" he stated "We should take you back to your room" he stood as Jim swiftly agreed until his communicator went off

"Bones you're in charge of Muera, Captain Pike wants to see me" he nodded "Night Muera" he waved as he left the bar leaving me with Leo

"Come on"he stated as he beckoned me to stand

"I should tell you something. I can't walk very well when I'm drunk either" he chuckled as he helped me up wrapping his arm around my waist

"Well I guess I'll have to help you" I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn't long until we reached my room, I sat on my bed as he handed me a glass of water "It was you"

*Bones POV*

"What?" I turned back to her

"It was you" she yawned as she closed her eyes "That I fell in love with" her voice was replaced by a soft breathing she'd fallen asleep. She fell in love with me? I sighed I've had too much to drink to think about this. I took off her shoes and tucked her beneath her covers. "I'm afraid Leo" she mumbled as she cuddled into her pillow.

"Night Muera" I turned off the light as I headed back to the room I was sharing with Jim.

…

"I've been assigned to the enterprise!" she grinned as she ran up and hugged Jim, before hugging me too "I'll be your second, another Senior medical officer, since my tests were full marks" she smiled "Anyway Jim, why didn't you tell me you were the new captain of the Enterprise?" she poked his ribs "You should have told me" she pouted, her hands on her hips as she attempted to look intimidating, but failing, she just looked...cute.

"Well I never got the chance." he shrugged "Anyway, you'll come to the ceremony right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well since you'd probably seen it before" her eyes dimmed, nice going Jim.

"You're my family now... I can't go back... I guess I'm starting over again..." she clutched her tricorder

"Is that what you're afraid of?" her eyes widened as she looked me in the eyes

"Yes... I guess...it is"

"Don't look so glum" Jim interrupted as he caught her in a headlock as he ruffled her hair,

"Stop it!" she protested but when he didn't she flipped him "I told you so" she grinned as she turned away only to be pulled back down "Jim!" she snarled as he pinned her down

"You shouldn't have flipped me" he began attacking her sides as she giggled, it was a beautiful sound "So you're ticklish!" he grinned

"Jim, leave her alone" he looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes "Off" he huffed as I helped her up, she took a breath "You alright?" she nodded

"Thank you, Leo" she hugged me again

"Oh I see, you prefer Bones over your own brother I see how it is" Jim huffed

"Of course I do, he's nicer to me than you are" she stuck out her tongue as she started quarrelling with Jim again

"_It was you... that I fell in love with"_

"Something on your mind Bones?"

"Just that we're going to end up being late" I lied as he nodded and we headed towards the auditorium. As we took our seats I looked over to Muera, this girl fascinated me. I wonder if she had this affect on the other me. This longing, I shouldn't want her this much, I've only known her for a week.

…

"Bones! Muera!" Jim's voice echoed from Sickbay's Comm "Once your shifts are done, tonight's the night!" I could tell from his voice he was grinning like a crazy man "Kirk out!" I sighed as Muera reappeared after escorting another patient out

"So we have to carry out out forfeits tonight then" she sighed as she started clearing away supplies that she'd been using "I'd hoped he'd forgotten, but he's been planning tonight for the past two weeks apparently" she took her book "You chosen what you're going to do?"

"Not yet, you?"

"I think so" she chuckled "Anyway, I'm going to just enjoy it" she twirled as the sickbay's doors opened "I'll see you later Leo" she smiled before disappeared down the hall. I sighed Jim or Muera is going to be the death of me.

…

"Leo come on!" she pounded on my door "Come on, we're going to be late"

"I'm coming, calm down dammit" I opened the door to see her stood there in a short red and black dress, she looked stunning.

"Finally!" she grinned "come on!" she grabbed my hand as we headed to the bar, where Jim was holding this dreadful 'Karaoke Night' "You'll be fine" she stated, as if she was reading my mind "if you really didn't want to do this, you should have just told Jim which member of enterprise you'd have slept with"

"That was none of Jim's god-damn business" she giggled "Well you didn't tell him who you liked"

"Do you want to get beaten up?" she kissed my cheek as she headed inside the bar, I followed afterwards to see her hugging Jim

"Muera, Bones, you ready?"

"Of course I am" she grinned "Though I think Leo needs a drink" I nodded as we headed to the bar while Jim went to set up "I know I'm being unfair" she stated as she handed me a glass of whiskey, as she grabbed her own cocktail "I'm pushing my feelings onto you. But I do care for you and I if you want to wait till you know me better before you decide that's fine, I waited five years I don't mind waiting as long as you need to decide" she turned as she headed to the stage where Jim was about to introduce her, she hadn't been properly introduced to the crew yet, those she met in sickbay only knew her as Muera, I'll admit it'll be interesting to see how they react to her being a Kirk.

"Everyone, before tonight's Karaoke Night starts I'm going to introduce the latest member to the Enterprise, those of you who've been in sick bay in the past two weeks will already know Muera, but to the rest of you who haven't this is Muera Kirk, Senior medical officer" there was a bit of murmuring within the crowd

"She you're wife Jim?" someone called out, I watched as Muera's face twisted

"No way!" she called out "That's just wrong, whoever said that's getting getting a hypo!" she smirked to herself "Anyway, what Jim failed to mention is I'm his sister, NOT his wife."

"Why's that such a bad thing?" Jim pouted

"You really want me to answer that?" laughing filled the room "Anyway, since Jim's sulking, and since I sort of have a forfeit to do, I have to start off this Karaoke night" she smiled "I like my oldies so I'm going to sing 'The heart will go on, by Celine Dion'" she stated as the music began playing she was really good, her choice in music was strange to say the least, especially since she's been singing Bon Jovi in sick bay all week, but this song suited her...a lot.

*Muera's POV*

I giggled as Leo returned to the bar, after singing an old old song that I can't actually remember the name of, despite that, he was quite a good singer. "Well done Leo" I smiled as I handed him his drink which he swallowed in a swift gulp.

"Never again" I giggled as I rubbed my hand on his back

"You sure? You were really good" he looked at me in disbelief before ordering another drink

"Muera?" I turned to see Chekov, "Vould vu like to dance?" I looked to Leo who made no indication to stop me, like he used to...

"Sure..." I smiled softly, I had to give Leo some space.

…

*1 year later*

*Bones' POV*

I sighed as I rested my head on my desk, the last patient had finally been cleared, that attack on the ship had really put a lot of strain on sickbay staff, I was exhausted. I decided to check on Muera when I heard voices.

"I vas vondering... vould you be my girlfriend" I recognized that voice, it was Chekov, he'd been working on his English but every once in a while when he was nervous he'd just forget it all

"Pavel, I... I'm flattered..." Muera? He was asking Muera out? "I am but... I..."

"You should not vait forever" I heard a gasp hitch in Muera's throat

"I know you're right... but I can't... I'm sorry Pavel"

"It's alright. He is a very lucky man, you must miss him"

"Not so much, I just managed to fall in love with him all over again"

"How about those drinks, as friends?"

"I'd like that" I heard the sickbay doors open and close as they left

"She's still waiting for your answer Leonard..." I sighed as headed up to the observation deck, I needed to clear my head. I shouldn't have taken this long to give her an answer, she's been waiting for over a year, I never thought she'd wait this long. I sighed, maybe I should tell her no, I don't feel the same, that way she can just move on... that's no good, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt her...You can't deny you have feelings for the girl Leonard, so maybe we should just give it a go.

…

The next day I headed to sickbay with the intention of finally giving her an answer, only to find Jim sat swirling on her chair "What are you doing Jim?"

"Waiting for you." he stated "Muera's not going to be working today, since she's on world"

"Alone?" I raised my voice

"Of course not, Uhura went with her"

"Oh yeah that's so much better, you sent two girls on world ALONE!"

"They'll be fine, they only agreed to meet us if we sent female representatives, since we kind of screwed up last time, and I trust Muera the most."

"If anything happens to her Jim..."

"You're getting a bit defensive Bones"

"She's my friend Jim, I'm worried about her"

"Well, she'll be fine" he grinned, it seems like they both have that carefree attitude far too often.

"You know, someone asked her out yesterday"

"Who? Why I'm going to tear him a new one"

"She turned him down" I watched as his face washed with relief "What would you have done if she'd said yes?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "I couldn't really do anything could I? If she loves some guy I guess I have to just trust her judgement... What's that look for?"

"I just never expected you to say something mature"

"Hey!" he protested

"Captain! Muera and Nyota have returned"

"That was quick, they've only been down there for a few hours. You coming Bones?" I nodded as we headed to the transporter room

"Jim!" Muera's voice called out as she wrapped her arms around him

"What happened? You smell like a bar"

"When we were making negotiations we were talking to the leader and she insisted that we drank while we spoke, Muera and the leader, Rushiya, ended up talking to each other alone, they drank quite a lot, we managed to form an alliance however Muera ended up very very drunk"

"Their alcohol is strong" she giggled "I didn't drink that much"

"What did you two talk about?"

"Music, books, science and men" she looked around as she looked at me "Bones!" she pried herself from Jim's hug before wrapping her arms around me, burying her face into my chest, "I'm sorry I didn't come to work today" I placed my hand on her forehead, she had a slight fever

"You're really drunk Muera" I looked down to see she'd fallen asleep on my chest, I picked her up and sighed "She's asleep, I'll put her to bed, she's going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up"

"I'll let you take care of her, Uhura you'll have to fill me in on what happened" I nodded as I carried her towards her room, when I realized I didn't know her door code, so I decided to leave her in my room, I tucked her underneath the covers, filled a glass of water and grabbed an aspirin, leaving them beside her

"Honestly, you're as bad as your brother" I smiled as I placed a kiss on her forehead before returning to sickbay.

*Muera's POV*

I groaned as slowly opened my eyes, as I sat up a sharp pain shot through my head, I noticed the glass of water and the pills on the table "Leo" I smiled as I took them "You're always looking after me" I stretched as I climbed out of the bed, this is his room, I felt the head rise to my cheeks... I headed back to my room to shower and change, I should go help him out since Jim made me bail on him for this stupid alliance, I sighed all we did was complain about how men were always stubborn and wouldn't make the first move. I fastened my tricorder around my neck before heading down to sickbay, Leonard was just bandaging up Scotty's wrist, probably another minor injury or chemical burn, he was always getting hurt. He walked over on his way out

"Ahh Morning lassie, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I managed to sleep it off" I chuckled "What about you?"

"Just a wee sprain, I'll be fine. Anyway, I should get going."

"See you Scotty" I waved as I turned back to see Leo watching me "Hey, Leo"

"How's your head"

"Throbbing, thanks for the aspirin though" I smiled as he placed his hand on my head

"Don't ever do something like that again" he pulled me into a hug "If Jim sends you off on some mission, tell me, I don't care if you have to wake me up at stupid a.m"

"Leo" I smiled as I took in his scent, medical supplies with a hint of bourbon "Sorry" he was worried about me.

"Muera, I know you've been waiting, for a long time for an answer" I looked up gazing into his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, "I want to give us a shot, if you still want to that is"

"Of course I do!" I buried my face into his chest "Leo" he lifted my chin up as he slowly kissed my lips, they were a little rough but the way his hands moved against my skin, he was so gentle. We slowly backed up against the wall, our bodies firm together his hands caressed my waist causing a moan to escape my lips

"Hey is Muera here-" we pulled apart as we turned to see Jim "Well I wasn't expecting that" he smirked

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"It's sickbay. Anyway I don't think that's the question that needs answering"

"Shut up" I blushed as Leo took my hand, as he pulled me close to him I could feel his chest rise and fall against my back "What did you want me for?"

"Well, you need to fill out a report, and I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'll do it later, I promise" he grinned

"Yeah, yeah, anyway Bones, be good to her" he saluted before heading out

"I'm going to kill him" I groaned

"It could have been worse" he kissed the side of my neck

"I know" I turned as he kissed my lips sweetly he caressed my cheek with his thumb as we looked in each others eyes "Thank you Leo"

"What for?"

"Giving me a chance"

"No problem" I smiled as he kissed me again and again.


End file.
